It is known to provide status indicator lights relating to cable connections for electronic equipment, for example to indicate the link status of a computer network device port. Such lights can be provided for example on a front panel of the equipment or on a rear panel of the equipment in a vicinity of a relevant port. Some cable connection components are receivable within a housing of a host device for enabling communication between an external cable and a circuit of the host device. If it is desired for such a cable connection component to provide visible indications outside of the host housing, difficulties can arise. For example, in increasingly compact modern electronic systems, some cable connection components have little space available for conveniently mounting and connecting a suitable light emitter.